


Чай и вино

by Mariel_Ri



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariel_Ri/pseuds/Mariel_Ri
Summary: Кастиэль посещает своего старшего брата, который очень долго был на Земле, и просит совета за чашкой... чего-то.





	Чай и вино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820581) by [Escritora2Aliasfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox). 



> Отказ от ответственности: Сверхъестественное и Благие Знамения не мои. Фанфик не мой. Перевод мой.

В книжном магазине стояла тишина, которую так любил его владелец.   
  
Азирафаэль не слышал ни звука открываемой двери, ни звона колокольчика на ней, только краткий шум, похожий на шелест крыльев.  
  
Он поднял взгляд в ту часть магазина, куда только что приземлился один из его младших братьев.  
  
\- Привет, брат - сказал новоприбывший.   
  
\- Кастиэль - ответил Азирафаэль удивленным, но спокойным тоном - Что привело тебя сюда?  
  
Его брат использовали сосуд. Это устраивало его, хотя Азирафаэлю было жалко бедного человека и его семью. Кроме того, он не мог не задаваться вопросом, как Кастиэль будет выглядеть в своем собственном теле.  
  
Азирафаэль убедил его присесть и попить с ним чай.  
  
-Это расслабляет - сказал он. Но было видно, что это нужно больше гостю, чем ему.  
  
Кастиэль долго убивал время, ходя вокруг да около того, что хотел сказать. Азирафаэль был на Земле слишком долго и не понимал его ограниченных выражений. У хозяина магазина не было проблем с длинными беседами и, чтобы помочь брату, он налил вино в чай и сказал ему, что так ему будет легче.  
  
Это сработало. Кастиэль после каждого стакана становился все более раскрепощенным. Этого ведь было достаточно, чтобы он нашел смелость рассказать?  
  
\- Итак - Азирафаэль налил вино в свой стакан - Вас отправили на Землю, чтобы наблюдать за человеком. Как он?  
  
\- Я... эм... здорово... просто... просто отлично...  
  
Азирафаэль решил, что вина было слишком много.  
  
-Как тебе на Земле? Приятно?  
  
-Нет, это было скорее... непонятным, сбивающим с толку?   
  
\- Ах, так вот в чем дело! Ты привыкнешь к этому.    
  
\- Но как? Здесь все спокойно, но в Америке ... Ну, война! Демоны и ангелы ходят по улицам, сражаются и используют людей, как какие-то монстры... Все больше людей становятся вовлеченными во все это...!  
  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, у них есть ты. Не так ли?   
  
\- Но что я могу сделать? Я... Я...  
  
У Кастиэля было грустное, отчаянное выражение на лице, довольно необычно смотрящееся на его сосуде.  
  
\- Я влюбился в человека - выпалил он.  
  
Азирафаэль, казалось, перестал дышать и вытаращил на него глаза, ранее бывшие полузакрытыми.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я влюбился в него. В человека! Я... Я ослушался приказов, чтобы защитить его...   
  
\- Н-но как?  
  
\- Я не знаю! Я не замечал, пока не стало слишком поздно! Теперь я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Так много всего произошло ...  
  
Азирафаэль все еще не мог дышать. Он пытался спокойно размышлять. Это тоже не работало...  
  
\- Скажи, что мне делать?   
  
\- А?  
  
\- Я пришел к тебе за помощью. Что ты предлагаешь, ты, тот кто так долгое здесь, тот, кто занимает более высокое место на Небесах?   
  
\- ... (все еще не мог дышать).  
  
\- Пожалуйста!  
  
Из своего опыта, Азирафаэль знал одно: иногда, когда кажется, что не можешь дышать, вино может помочь. Поэтому он выпил.   
  
И это помогло. Наконец, он нашел правильные слова.  
  
\- Я не знаю.    
  
\- ...Что?  
  
\- Я не знаю, что делать.  
  
И затем, когда у его брата на лице появилось очень горькое выражение, Азирафаэль добавил:  
  
\- ...Я влюблен в демона.  
  
Кастиэль оставил свою путаницу и начал паниковать.  
  
Азирафаэлю удалось грустно улыбнуться.  
  
\- Никому не говори.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на Книге Фанфиков.


End file.
